my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ngine
Ngine (エンジン, Enjin) born as Jared Daystar (デイスタージャレド, Deisutā Jaredo) was a hero-in-training and is the current owner of the biggest nightclub in San Francisco, Sonus; as well as the famed vigilante and anti-villain known as Deathstrike (死攻撃, Shikōgeki). Ngine is the illegitimate son of the Chicago-based hero, Battle Bot and the retired Pro-Hero, Metal Lady. It was because of his parentage that he was abandoned by his biological mother and given to the infamous orphanage Porta. TBA~ History Personality Appearance Powers & Abilities Synthetic Body (人造物体, Jinzō Buttai): As a result of his mutagenic quirk which is a derivative of his parents' respective quirks, Ngine has permanently transformed into a bionic or synthetic being. This idiosyncratic nature of his mutant-type quirk, would leave him with a mechanical body and a techno-kinetic consciousness. Unlike most mutant-quirk users, Ngine is able to consistently evolve by modifying or replacing his mechanized anatomy; due to his ability to assimilate and take over similar technology. As such, his "Android Body" grants him with a plethora of ever useful functions and "superpowers". *'Semi-Immortality': For all intents and purposes, Ngine by the general understanding or at least anthropocentric interpretation of immortality, is immortal; since he does not age, require human food, cannot contract bacterial, fungal or viral diseases and is generally unaffected by organic toxins and poison. While, he cannot die, by conventional means such as blood loss, decapitation or drowning; since he can have his parts repaired or replaced. However, he can still be "killed" if his core and memory chip along with his neural chord is destroyed. It is said that if one were to find a way to wipe out his "techno-kinetic consciousness" that would be the equivalent to him experiencing brain death. *'Anatomical Independence': Ngine can detach a part of his body at will or have them be ripped out or even fully replaced without experiencing shock or pain and is still capable of functioning, even when "decapitated" as he was able to still talk and scan the area despite having his head being removed from his body. His anatomy is extremely adaptive and as such, can be repaired and modified without it hampering his performance. After a recent upgrade, he was shown to be capable of controlling the armor plates of his endo-skeleton due to them being infused with prehensile technology. **'Prehensility': Ngine's endo-armor as well his accessory parts can be controlled through his cybernetic neural interface due to them being installed with prehensile technology. They can attach and detach themselves from Ngine's main body and move around as per his command. The mag-thor doped sillicon-carbide and aluminium oxide composite armor plating can expand and contract as well fold on itself; thus creating a multi-layered effect, providing a much better defense against projectiles. They can also be propelled at high speeds towards an unsuspecting target in order to create an opening. *'Pain Receptor Control': He can control the sensitivity of his pain receptors and can even turn them off if he so wishes; allowing him to easily fight and not succumb to pain. While pain would normally stop a man from fighting or instill fear into them, Ngine remains unaffected by these psychological effects due to him being in control of the amount of pain that he experiences. Though, he prefers not to turn it completely off, as it relays information to the nanites in his caecusumor, which are responsibly for instructing and assisting the self-healing gels in order to stop bleeding or heal punctures. *'Tactile Mind-Reading': By placing his hand on the forehead of a human being or an animal, Ngine can have his electromagnetic processor scan and comprehend the electrical impulses that are traveling to and from one's brain; thus effectively being able to read their mind. However, this process is not instantaneous and does take time. Ngine mentions that it is a lot harder to understand and unveil the thoughts of a complex being than a primitive animal, due to their ability to think of multiple things at once. Certain people are also capable of overlapping their thoughts; which may prove to be troublesome for him to decipher. *'Augmented Bionic Physiology': Ngine's physical and mental capabilities due to his status as a synthetic being are extremely advanced when compared to those of low-tier Quirk users and non-powered human beings. This advanced cybernetic biology is perhaps what earned him the moniker of Android From Hell (アンドロイドじじごく, Andoroido ji Jigoku). **'Enhanced Strength': Thanks to his composition, Ngine is extraordinarily strong and while the upper limits of his strength are unknown, it is known that he can further enhance his strength by donning the "X-52179331 2.0 Armament System" or the "Hyper Survival Armament"; which increases his strength along with other physical capabilities ten-fold. While in his normal form, he is strong enough to intercept a punch from The Wendigo who is strong enough to punch through brick walls and can extract human hearts from their chest cavity with easy. He is also capable of overpowering several policemen at once and was able to throw one of them several meters away with enough force to knock away two other fully grown men that were in the way. When angered, he managed to dent a 16½" thick reinforced steel door with a single punch. Additionally, he was able to lift a boulder which must have weighed in excess of 3.4 tons given that boulders are generally known to weigh around 155 lbs per cubic foot. He was also able to slam and pin Jinx against a wall; despite her enhancing herself with Tactile Psychokinesis. During his encounter with Meh-Teh, Ngine casually picked up a 36" diameter manhole cover with one hand and hurled it at him; despite it weighing in at about 430 lbs/195 kg. Finally, Ngine was also able to support a collapsing pillar several minutes with only minimal discomfort, this is impressive considering each pillar weighed in about 2900 lbs or 1315.4 kg and was falling under the influence of gravity. These feats of strength make it clear that Ngine possesses a high degree of enhanced strength and can further enhance this overwhelming strength by donning different modular attachments, **'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Reflexes': **'Enhanced Durability': Ngine's outermost layer which forms his skin is composed of synthetic tissue interspersed with self-healing hydrogels; which give it a density and tensile strength that is said to be over three times that of human tissue. Additionally, the hydrogels in combination with his nanoactive blood, is able to repair and heal any superficial tissue damage and stop excess caecusumor loss immediately. Ngine also has an endo-armor which protects his biocomponents (which are similar to organs), this endoarmor can be divided into two layers: the first layer is comprised of hard-armor plating which is described to be a "mag-thor doped sillicon-carbide and aluminium oxide composite". These plates are known for their light-weight, high strength, flexibility, high creep and temperature resistance. The plates because of being a sillicon-carbide and aluminium oxide composite offer outstanding protection against trauma forces or shockwaves and are probably the best for stopping and even deflecting small projectiles including but not limited to — shrapnel, bullet shot from handguns, sharp wooden bits, etc. They can take extreme form of punishment without denting easily; such an example would be its ability to tank a hit from a RPG without suffering heavy damage. This layer is best for dealing with impact forces such as taking strikes and blows from those with enhanced and supernatural strength as well as gravitational (falling from a great height) and frictional forces. The second layer is made of CFRP or carbon fiber reinforced plastic and contains high-modulus polyethylene as its matrix, which is reinforced by the carbon fiber layer. This layer is known for its extreme abrasion and cut-resistance and while this is great for dealing with heat and frictional forces as well as small knives and slashes even from swords, it does not offer sufficient protection from stabbing; specially if one possesses enhanced strength. Much like its other the layer, the second layer can also absorb a great deal of blunt trauma force but if exposed to extremely low-temperatures, will become somewhat brittle and lose its integrity. Needless to say, his mechanical body provides him with a high degree of enhanced durability that offers him great protection against impact forces, friction, heat, cuts and small projectiles. **'Enhanced Stamina': **'Enhanced Brain Activity/Memory/Information Learning': *'Sensor Systems': **'Lie Detection': **'Infrared-Vision': **'Environmental Scan/Threat Assessment': **'Identification': **'Illness Detection': **'LiDAR': *'Combat System': **'Probability Computation & Body Language Analysis': **'Piston Mode': **'Turbo-Fist': **'Retractable Claws': **'Portable Circular Saw': **'Sonic Blaster': **'Pulsed Laser': *'Flight': *'Emergency Response System': **'Electric Charge': **'Electromagnetic Shield': **'Flare-Deployment': **'Back-up Power Core': **'Anti-Psionic Field': *'Radio Frequency Control': **'Radio Frequency Detection': **'Cellular Signal Transmission': **'Radio Pulse': **'Disruption': **'Frequency Hijacking': Super Moves *'Rapid Demolition' (急撤去, Ky Tekkyo): *'Rocket Fist' (ロケット鉄拳, Roketto Tekken): *'White Rage' (白怒り, Shiro Ikari): Overall Abilities *'Polyglot': *'Skilled Detective': *'Expert Tactician': Weaknesses *'Power Core Damage': *'Nanite Infection': *'Electromagnetic Pulse': *'Excess Fluid Loss': *'Inability to Reproduce': Equipment *'Deathstrike Costume' (仮装の死攻撃, Kasō no Shikōgeki): Trivia * Do understand that "overall stats" are not determiners and are barebone representation of what a character is possibly capable of. Having a higher stat does not ensure a definitive victory during a roleplay. It is also to be noted that actual stats may be drastically different the "overall" bar that is put up on the page; as character's mature/develop and grow stronger over-time. ** To further clear it up, a generalized estimate is not an absolute. Do NOT use that as an argument for securing a hit/victory on/over a character during a roleplay battle. Ngine might be far stronger or weaker than what is indicated here. Quotes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Vigilantes